


You’re Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not sure though, i think, this is kinda plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Wonwoo. If, hypothetically, I’d want you to, uh, fuck me.. You’d be gentle, right?” Mingyu asks carefully when he opens his eyes again and causes Wonwoo to smile. “Of course I would,” Wonwoo responds, and Mingyu nods to himself before he answers, “Okay, then.”or in which Mingyu comes home on a cold, snowy day and finds Wonwoo reading





	1. Chapter 1

 

Countless amounts of snowflakes make their way dancing through the air for hours now, being pushed around by the wind and landing down on the empty streets, on trees and on rooftops. Mingyu can’t make out a lot of details on his way home, driving through the white roads to finally slip out of his thick coat and have a nice, warm shower.

 

Despite the cold, though, this kind of weather has something beautiful in not only itself, but also in the way it affects people. There is barely anyone around in the evenings, most people prefer to just stay at home with a nice hot cup of tea or something alike. Mingyu would have stayed home today, too, spending his day by simply cuddling his boyfriend and refusing to let him go because he’s warm. He had to go and buy something, though, so he simply decides to do that once he gets home.

 

Mingyu slips through the front door silently and toes off his soaked boots. The snow began to melt as soon as he entered the building, and because he doesn’t want to clean the floor later on, pulling his shoes off is the first thing he does once he’s surrounded by his home’s warmth.

 

He shrugs his coat off and leaves it on the floor, next to his shoes, and sneaks through the flat to the bathroom. He contemplates on taking a quick shower, but decides to look for Wonwoo instead. He walks by the living room and stops in his tracks when he sees Wonwoo, and really, just looking at him after a long day makes his heart swell.

 

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu calls out, raking his strong arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders.

 

The older is sitting on the sofa, a small, grayish one that could use some cleaning, with a book in his hand and Mingyu stands, or rather crouches, behind him to take a look at one of the pages Wonwoo tries to read. He responds with a low hum, showing Mingyu he’s listening without tearing his gaze from the small-lettered pages.

 

Mingyu stays like that for a little while, reading the first few sentences on the page Wonwoo is currently on, but he gets caught off when Wonwoo turns the page. Mingyu doesn’t say anything, simply tears his gaze from the book and shifts it to something, someone, else. His head is right next to Wonwoo’s, resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder, and he watches his eyes roam over the pages, sees his brows furrow every once in a while and notices how his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose ever so slightly.

 

He smiles at the way Wonwoo tries pushing his glasses back up without using his hands by scrunching his nose up a few times, but it’s not really helping. Mingyu chuckles silently and moves one of his arms away from Wonwoo’s shoulder so he can push Wonwoo’s glasses up himself. He sees the corners of his lips twitch, sees his lips form a smile and notices how his eyes stopped moving over the pages.

 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo says and tilts his head to face Mingyu.

 

Their faces are close, close enough for Mingyu to lean in ever so slightly and press a kiss onto Wonwoo’s soft lips, so that’s what Mingyu does. Wonwoo closes his book and puts it aside, on the small table placed next to the old, shabby sofa and pats the spot next to him for Mingyu to sit. The latter shakes his head and smiles at the gesture, climbing over the back and sits down cross-legged, facing his lover.

 

Wonwoo mimics him by sitting down the exact same way, reaches his hands out to take Mingyu’s in his, only to play with them. A small smile adorns his features as he gazes at their entwined hands, and Mingyu has a fond smile on his face watching Wonwoo play with their fingers.

 

“So? What did you want, Gyu?” Wonwoo asks and looks back up, watching Mingyu’s eyes without quite staring. Mingyu shifts his gaze back to his lap, where their entangled hands are placed by now, and he huffs. His cheeks tingle, he’s sure they are a soft pink, and he smiles when he looks back up to find Wonwoo letting his eyes wander over Mingyu’s features.

 

“I love you,” Mingyu says confidently, despite his pink cheeks and fidgeting hands, and Wonwoo simply untangles their hands to place one on Mingyu’s chin, tilting it up slightly before leaning in.

 

“I love you, too,” he whispers before connecting their lips in a brief kiss, and when they part, they stay this close, their noses brushing against each other’s and their breaths hitting their faces.

 

“But that’s not what you wanted to tell me, is it?” Wonwoo asks next, his voice low enough to only be heard by Mingyu. It’s not like there is anyone else around, but if there was, they wouldn’t hear a word.

 

“No, it’s not,” Mingyu replies, equally as quiet. “You know,” Mingyu whispers, making Wonwoo’s eyes snap up to look into his from where they were focused on Mingyu’s lips, “I actually wanted to tell you I’m horny.” Wonwoo clicks his tongue and hits Mingyu’s chest so lightly it actually is just a pat, and he keeps it there, rubbing up and down Mingyu’s chest with feather light movements.

“You, mister,” Wonwoo says and snorts, “are an idiot, you know that?” Mingyu snorts, too, and nods. “Yeah, I have an idea.”

 

“Still horny?” Wonwoo asks next, and Mingyu nods again. “For you? Always,” he says, and Wonwoo wants to hit him, he really does, but with that big smile of his, showing off his canines, he can’t bring himself to do it. So instead, he does what anyone in their right mind would do in that situation, and just pushes Mingyu on his back. He climbs in between the space between his legs, kneeling there, and leans down to kiss his lips.

 

“Your lips are so chapped,” Wonwoo breathes out when they part, “don’t you use chap stick anymore?”

 

“I always forget,” Mingyu responds with a sheepish smile and props himself up on his elbows, “does it bother you? I can go get it and put some on-”

 

“God, no,” Wonwoo responds and laughs when he pushes Mingyu back down, “you’re not going anywhere, Gyu, especially not for chap stick.” Mingyu huffs out a laugh and lets Wonwoo pin his wrists above his head, slinging his long legs around Wonwoo’s small waist to pull him closer and brush their crotches together.

 

“Looks like I’m not the only one horny, huh?” Mingyu teases and grins when he pushes his hips up to grind against Wonwoo’s crotch once again, moaning at the friction. Wonwoo groans as Mingyu keeps bucking his hips up while he presses open mouthed kisses along Mingyu’s neck, moving up to mouth at his jaw before kissing Mingyu’s face everywhere but on his lips.

 

He keeps squirming underneath him, and with his arms pinned up above his head, there isn’t much else left for him to do than to whine, because as much as he appreciates Wonwoo kissing his cheek, he wants him to kiss his _lips_ , and he wants him to use his _tongue_ , but instead of doing anything Mingyu wants right now, he just keeps pecking his cheeks, and his nose, his forehead, hell, even his eyelids.

 

And Mingyu knows that he’s just teasing, because he’s a fucking asshole, and he knows that Wonwoo is very much hard as well, except that bulge in his pants is anything else but his fucking dick. Mingyu keeps whining, he doesn’t want to beg Wonwoo to kiss him properly, and all that grinding and the anticipation have him panting and sweating hard.

 

“Wonwoo,” he groans and tries freeing his wrists from Wonwoo’s hold so he can turn them around and just _do something_ already, but despite his looks, Wonwoo is fucking strong, too, not as strong as Mingyu, but the latter’s just too weak right now to actually do something. Stupid Wonwoo and his ability to make Mingyu weak. Wonwoo leans back as much as he can while he keeps Mingyu’s wrists in place with one hand, and he uses the other to stroke Mingyu’s face.

 

“Keep them there,” Wonwoo says sternly and Mingyu has to gulp, hard, but he nods, and when Wonwoo removes his hand, he just keeps his hands where Wonwoo told him to keep them. Wonwoo leans back more and leans his weight onto Mingyu’s chest with his hands, letting them roam over Mingyu’s clothed chest ever so slowly.

 

Wonwoo lets his hands wander lower and lower, over his abs, feeling them through Mingyu’s shirt, and even lower, to where he has his shirt tucked into his jeans. Wonwoo pushes the shirt upwards, revealing Mingyu’s tan stomach, and he lets his fingertips dance over the exposed skin. Mingyu throws his head back and squeezes his eyes shut while he feels his stomach curl inwards at every spot Wonwoo touches.

 

“Relax, Gyu,” Wonwoo tells him, and he’s chuckling at the way Mingyu always does that when he touches him, “your stomach is perfectly fine, yeah?” Mingyu doesn’t respond, but he visibly relaxes, and Wonwoo exchanges his fingertips with his lips, beginning to kiss his boyfriend’s tan skin.

 

“You’re burning, Gyu,” Wonwoo comments, and Mingyu responds with a restrained, “I know. It’s all your fault.” His hands twitch, and he wants to use them, he wants to touch Wonwoo the way Wonwoo touches him, but he told him to keep his arms where they were and he doesn’t want Wonwoo to tease him even more, so he tries his best keeping his hands where they are.

 

Wonwoo rubs his hands over Mingyu’s stomach a few times, and Mingyu hums at the feeling because it’s nice, but he doesn’t want Wonwoo to stroke his stomach like he does when he can’t fall asleep, he wants him to put his hands a little farther south. “Wonwoo, I’m gonna fall asleep if you don’t stop,” Mingyu complains, and he hates how whiny he sounds, but he can’t help it, not when he is so desperate for Wonwoo to touch him.

 

“Is that so?” Wonwoo asks like that’s the weirdest thing to say, but he knows exactly what Mingyu is talking about and he remembers all the times Mingyu felt sick and wanted Wonwoo to rub his stomach to make him feel better, so he stops that eventually, unbuttons Mingyu’s jeans and hooks his fingers underneath the waistband. He pulls them down to his thighs, his thick, tan thighs, and before Wonwoo does anything else, he places his hands on Mingyu’s thighs and kneads them.

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu pants out, he’s out of breath because he gets closer and closer to what he wants, and instead of tummy rubs he now has Wonwoo’s hands on the insides of his thighs, kneading the sensitive flesh beneath his member. His boxers are already soaked at the front, a visible wet patch on his black underwear. Wonwoo takes some time staring, just watching Mingyu’s dick twitch underneath the thin fabric while he touches his sensitive thighs.

 

“Should we go to the bedroom?” Wonwoo asks when he pulls Mingyu’s jeans down completely and discards them on the floor. Mingyu sits up as soon as Wonwoo finishes talking to take his face in his hands and press their lips together, because yes, he is that desperate to have Wonwoo’s lips on his own. Wonwoo sighs into the kiss and is the first one to pull away, pushing Mingyu back when he chases after Wonwoo’s lips. Mingyu looks a little disappointed, but that expression quickly fades when Wonwoo gets up and moves towards their shared bedroom. He is quick to get on his feet as well and turns Wonwoo around, only to pick him up and carry him the short way to their bed while Wonwoo showers Mingyu’s neck in kisses once again.

 

Mingyu puts him down on the mattress gently and discards his shirt before climbing on the bed as well. Wonwoo lets himself fall on his back and waits for Mingyu to hover over him so they can kiss, but instead, Mingyu makes quick work of pulling Wonwoo’s pants down, leaving him in his over-sized shirt and his boxers.

 

“You’re pretty,” Mingyu blurts out, letting his eyes roam over the exposed skin and watching the flush spread on the older’s thighs. “You, too,” Wonwoo responds and pulls Mingyu down by his neck. He presses their lips together once again, Mingyu’s hands in Wonwoo’s hair and his hands on Mingyu’s chest.

 

“You know how you look even prettier?” Wonwoo asks panting once their lips part. Mingyu shakes his head no and asks, “How?” Wonwoo turns them around so he has Mingyu on his back and he gets up, “With your hands cuffed.” He opens the lowest drawer of their nightstand and pulls a pair of pink handcuffs out. Mingyu groans, because he prefers being able to touch Wonwoo, but he doesn’t wait for him to tell him what to do and moves to the headboard, leaning against it and letting his hands get cuffed against the bed posts by Wonwoo. “Look at you,” he coos when he’s done, sitting back on Mingyu’s hips, “so pretty.” Mingyu blushes at that and looks down to avoid Wonwoo’s stare.

 

“Now what do you want, Gyu?” Wonwoo asks, his fingers drawing patterns on Mingyu’s chest, and he waits a while for Mingyu to answer.

 

“I’m not sure,” Mingyu responds sheepishly and looks up to Wonwoo through his eyelashes, “I mean, I want to fuck you, but that’s kinda difficult like this.”

 

“How about your cute ass bottoms for me today?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu whines in protest.

 

“Can’t you ride me instead?”

 

“But that’s so exhausting, my thighs always get sore. You’d be much better at that, with your nice, thick thighs, and you’d look way better doing that anyway,” Wonwoo responds.

 

“Um, no I wouldn’t, _you_ look better. And fucking me won’t be that much easier, you’ll have to use your thighs, too. You should just always let me fuck you, problem solved.”

 

“Not it’s not, you know I never bottomed for anyone before you.”

 

“And _I_ never bottomed for anyone before, ever.”

 

“Yeah. I know that, Gyu.” Wonwoo responds and Mingyu sighs and lets his eyes slip shut.

 

“Wonwoo. If, hypothetically, I’d want you to, uh, _fuck_ me.. You’d be gentle, right?” Mingyu asks carefully when he opens his eyes again and causes Wonwoo to smile. “Of course I would,” Wonwoo responds, and Mingyu nods to himself before he answers, “Okay, then.”

 

“Okay, what?” Wonwoo asks with a raised brow, and even though he knows what Mingyu means, he kind of wants him to say it. “Fuck me, Wonwoo,” Mingyu answers and rolls his eyes, but he’s blushing and Wonwoo just really wants to kiss him, so he presses his lips onto the younger’s before pulling down Mingyu’s boxers. “I’m gonna suck your dick first,” Wonwoo says, and Mingyu doesn’t even have time to answer when Wonwoo’s lips are already around him.

 

“Oh, fuck, Wonwoo,” Mingyu gasps out, trying to move his hands, but with the handcuffs around his wrists, that’s kind of impossible, “you’re the worst. You know how much I like pulling your hair when you suck my dick, and now I only get to watch your hair bounce up and down.”

 

Wonwoo sighs around Mingyu’s dick, partly because he genuinely enjoys having his dick down his throat, partly because he enjoys Mingyu whining about how much he wants to pull his hair. To be fair, Wonwoo also loves hair-pulling, whether his hair gets pulled or he pulls Mingyu’s hair doesn’t really matter, he loves both. He regrets using the cuffs a little, but not nearly enough to put the pink cuffs off Mingyu’s wrists just yet.

 

“Wonwoo, I’m- I’m so close, don’t stop,” Mingyu groans, followed by a loud moan, and Wonwoo briefly considers just stopping and starting to prep him instead, but he decides against it. Mingyu gave in first, after all, so he can have his fun.

 

It doesn’t take long for Mingyu to come down Wonwoo’s throat with a low groan, and Wonwoo is not really a person to just swallow it, he never does, but Mingyu usually never comes down his throat either, so he doesn’t exactly know what to do right know.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry I came in your mouth, but if you spit it all out on me now, I’m going to scream. Just swallow it,” Mingyu pants out, so Wonwoo does as he’s told and swallows. It’s weird, to say the least, but it’s not gross weird, just new weird.

 

“It’s bitter,” Wonwoo says then, and Mingyu chuckles at that, “and it tastes like sweat. And like you.” “I taste like cum?” “No, stupid, I have no clue how to describe this taste, but apart of everything else, it also tastes like you,” Wonwoo responds. “Wait, what do I taste like?” Mingyu asks, kind of confused and kind of curious. “I don’t know.. sweet? Kind of?” Mingyu hums at that and smiles. “So you aren’t disgusted?” he asks and Wonwoo shakes his head. “No, not really.”

 

“I mean, I would pull you up here and kiss you right now, but, you know,” Mingyu says and pulls on the hand cuffs to show him why exactly that doesn’t really work at the moment. Wonwoo smiles sheepishly and leans up to kiss Mingyu himself before he asks, “How about I uncuff you so we can do this properly?” “God, yes please. I want to touch you,” Mingyu responds with a sigh, so Wonwoo makes quick work of opening the cuffs on either side of his arms and discards them on the floor.

 

“You’re wearing way too much,” Mingyu pants out after turning them around so Wonwoo is on his back and he grins down at him. “Then do something about it,” Wonwoo responds, and he is panting equally as much as Mingyu is. “Gladly,” Mingyu responds, pulls his own shirt off and pushes Wonwoo’s shirt up to pull it over his head and throw it somewhere on the floor.

 

“Fuck, I really want to ride you right now,” Mingyu whispers after pulling Wonwoo’s boxers down as well. “Please do that,” Wonwoo pants, but stops Mingyu when he attempts in doing it raw, “not like that, Gyu! Do you want to hurt yourself?”

 

“I’m fine, I can handle it,” Mingyu tells him, but Wonwoo doesn’t look all that convinced. “Mingyu, it’s gonna hurt when you’re not stretched.” “Don’t say it like that, it sounds embarrassing,” Mingyu whines and Wonwoo rolls his eyes at that. “What, how else do you want me to say it? It’s gonna hurt if you haven’t had my fingers up your ass before?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu glares at him.

 

“No,” he responds. “Look, Mingyu, I don’t want it to hurt you, that won’t be fun for either of us, okay? Just let me prep you, or you do it yourself, yeah?” Wonwoo asks gently and sits up to look at Mingyu properly. “I can’t do it myself,” Mingyu mumbles in response and Wonwoo nods. “Then I’ll do it,” Wonwoo says, “but only if you want, okay Gyu? You know you can tell me when you don’t want to have sex?” “Gosh, that’s not it, Wonwoo, definitely not. I want to, really, it’s just.. I’m kinda scared. I mean, I never had someone.. _fuck_ me, you know, and I’m scared it’s gonna hurt, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try it. I trust you.”

 

“Are you sure about this?” Wonwoo asks and even though Mingyu’s cheeks are flaming red, he nods. “Yeah,” Mingyu responds with a shy smile on his lips

 

“Okay,” Wonwoo sighs, “but it will hurt at first, and it’s gonna feel weird. You have to tell me when you want me to stop.” “Okay,” Mingyu answers firmly and nods. “Promise me,” Wonwoo tells him and causes Mingyu to visibly relax, because he must be nervous, too, when he has to make sure that Mingyu is certain so often.

 

“I promise,” Mingyu responds with a smile, and Wonwoo smiles back.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re really sure?”

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu sighs, because Wonwoo is being a pain in the ass, pun intended.

“Yes?” he asks and stops his fingers’ movements entirely, which causes Mingyu to whine in return.

“Do I look like I’m unsure?” the younger asks, and he’s almost starting to feel annoyed now, but that might as well be the pent up sexual frustration.

That, combined with Wonwoo’s constant questioning if Mingyu really is okay with this, if he really is, one hundred percent, sure that he wants to do this. And Mingyu tells him yes, over and over again, most of the time sounding so whiney and desperate, because he is, because of Wonwoo. Of course it’s nice and sweet that he’s being so careful, because this is something new for Mingyu and Wonwoo doesn’t want him to regret his decision.

But he doesn’t want Wonwoo to treat him like he is made out of glass and him making every careful movement in fear of Mingyu to shatter, because that’s not going to happen and if Mingyu can treat Wonwoo roughly, then Wonwoo can do the same. It’s not that Mingyu is fragile, emotionally so, a little, yeah, but this isn’t so much about his feelings right now and much more about Wonwoo having his fingers up Mingyu’s ass in order to prepare him for his dick, and safe for a few whines here and there, Mingyu hasn’t been complaining. Not that he would count these whines as complaining, because for some odd reason he can’t explain to himself, that is a really nice feeling, therefore causing him to whine and whimper.

“I mean, maybe,” Wonwoo responds, and he still doesn’t continue moving his fingers, which is driving Mingyu insane.

Instead, he is sitting back on his heels, with Mingyu sprawled out in front of him, all hot and bothered, and he is so hard and needy that he honestly isn’t sure if he’s going to survive Wonwoo behaving like this.

“You have three fingers up my ass. And I’m not complaining. Does this sound unsure to you?” Mingyu asks, he almost snaps, because he is that desperate and really just wants Wonwoo to stop worrying and move his fucking fingers already.

“Well, not really, I guess,” Wonwoo says then, and he still sounds so unsure, for fuck’s sake.

So that’s why Mingyu props himself up on one elbow, using his other arm to wrap around Wonwoo’s neck and pull him down, so close to his face that their lips are almost touching.

“Exactly,” Mingyu whispers in probably the most husky and rough voice possible and successfully sending a tingle down Wonwoo’s spine and blood rushing to his crotch, “and now please, please stop asking me if I’m sure or not, because I literally promised you I’d say something if I want you to stop. But I don’t, now can we please stop arguing when you have your fingers up my ass?”

“Yes, sorry,” Wonwoo says after gulping audibly, and despite Mingyu’s rather difficult situation, he has the audacity to look smug right now.

The look quickly fades from his face, though, because without a warning or a least some sort of sign, Wonwoo curls his fingers inwards and manages to instantly hit the bundle of nerves that causes Mingyu to see stars and let his mouth fall open in a not so silent moan.

“Oh god,” Mingyu pants, his jaw slack and his fingers gripping the bed sheets tightly, “do that again.”

“There?” Wonwoo asks, and it only takes a little of his fingers’ movement to find the exact same spot again.

The tingling sensation has Mingyu arching his back and clawing at the sheets with a filthy moan falling from his lips.

“I’m gonna come like this,” Mingyu pants, and that isn’t really the plan, so he decides he should be ready and urges Wonwoo to remove his fingers.

The latter wipes his fingers on the bed sheets before getting pushed on his back by Mingyu, who eagerly swings his leg over Wonwoo’s hip so he has either of his thighs on Wonwoo’s sides. He’s hovering right over his crotch and he takes a moment to mentally prepare himself before taking Wonwoo’s length in his hand and lining it up right beneath him.

“Use a condom, Gyu,” Wonwoo tells him, but Mingyu shakes his head.

“We’re both clean,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo sighs in response.

“Good luck with getting my cum outta your ass later, then,” Wonwoo mumbles, not really intending for Mingyu to hear him, but apparently he did hear him and clicks his tongue.

“Thanks,” he says sarcastically and Wonwoo almost snorts, but he fights the urge and decides to concentrate on Mingyu instead.

“Do it slowly, Mingyu,” Wonwoo tells him, and Mingyu nods before sinking down on the other’s dick ever so slowly.

He gasps when he feels the stretch, because it stings and it feels so weird, but he doesn’t stop and instead sits down on Wonwoo’s lap with a moan, his head thrown back and his back arching up so beautifully that Wonwoo can’t do anything else but to moan as well.

It’s not that he has never seen Mingyu arching his back, he’s seen it often enough since he does that while jerking off, too, or when Wonwoo sucks his dick, but now it’s for an entirely different reason, and Wonwoo can see his body from that angle so perfectly that he is, to say the least, a little overwhelmed.

“Shit,” Wonwoo groans, because Mingyu starts moving and he’s bouncing on his cock, if so incredibly slowly, and Wonwoo doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing, “are you okay?”

“More than okay,” Mingyu moans, and Wonwoo suddenly becomes so aware of Mingyu’s hands on his chest, because he initially placed them there to steady himself, but now he runs them up and down the expanse of Wonwoo’s chest, leaving Wonwoo with a tingly feeling all over his body.

Wonwoo’s hands find their way from Mingyu’s hips down to his ass, groping the cheeks a little and causing Mingyu to groan even more, and he wants to keep touching Mingyu’s butt so bad, but Mingyu seems to get more frustrated.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu whines, and the other is almost scared that he’s in pain and is about to ask him if he wants to stop, but Mingyu sighs again, “touch me.”

“I am touching you,” Wonwoo responds with a smirk, emphasizing his statement by grabbing Mingyu’s ass a little more harshly than before, but Mingyu just sighs once again, and it sounds exasperated.

“No,” Mingyu pants and he is actually whining, “touch my dick.”

“You’re so bossy,” Wonwoo mumbles, but he obliges anyway and gropes Mingyu’s butt one more time before drawing his hands back to the other’s hips, keeping one hand there while he moves the other down to Mingyu’s dick and slowly starts stroking it.

Mingyu grits his teeth, he keeps his eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed together, and he seems to be concentrating on not coming right on the spot, because he exhales sharply and starts moving faster and Wonwoo can’t decide on whether to watch Mingyu’s expression or the way his thighs flex every time he bounces.

“Are you close?” Wonwoo asks, and he’s panting way more than before, because he could feel his release coming closer.

Mingyu doesn’t really answer him, instead letting out a moan that sounds pretty much like a yes to Wonwoo, so he decides to speed that up a little and starts snapping his hips up in time with Mingyu’s thrusts, meeting him halfway and causing Mingyu to moan every time.

“Come for me, baby,” Wonwoo whispers and strokes Mingyu’s length in time with his thrusts, and the fact that his voice sounds so raspy doesn’t really help Mingyu with holding back, so it only takes a few more thrusts for Mingyu to come all over Wonwoo’s hand with a low moan.

He keeps moving, though, waiting for Wonwoo to come as well, and it really doesn’t take long after that, because the sight of Mingyu coming, how he arched his back and how his jaw slacked, is almost enough to send him over the edge.

“Fuck,” Mingyu pants, and keeping himself upright by using his hands on Wonwoo’s chest suddenly becomes a very difficult task.

He slumps down on Wonwoo’s chest, his heavy breathing hitting the other in warm, little puffs of air. Wonwoo brings his hand up to card his fingers through Mingyu’s sweaty hair, curling a few strands between his fingers in between scratching the younger’s scalp with his fingernails. Mingyu hums at that, a few contented noises from the back of his throat, and they just keep laying there for a little while before Mingyu carefully rolls over to lay down next to Wonwoo.

“That was nice,” Mingyu mumbles and Wonwoo hums in response.

“Yeah,” he whispers and sits up, “but you need to shower, Gyu.”

“Wow, thank you,” Mingyu says sarcastically and rolls his eyes, causing Wonwoo to chuckle.

“Seriously, though. You have cum in your ass, you might want to get that out.”

“Too tired,” Mingyu mumbles and buries his head in his pillow, but Wonwoo gets up nonetheless.

“Come on,” Wonwoo says and tries pulling Mingyu up by his arm, “that’s nasty. I’ll help you, but you have to get up.”

“Fine,” Mingyu groans after a while and lets himself get pulled up by Wonwoo to trail to the bathroom after him.

“You know, you were wrong earlier,” Wonwoo mumbles, sitting by the bathtub on the floor while Mingyu sits in the water.

“Wrong with what?” Mingyu asks, snapping his head in Wonwoo’s direction.

“You didn’t believe me that you’d look sexier than me,” Wonwoo clarifies with a grin, “you were wrong.”

“Shut up,” Mingyu responds chuckling and splashes some water on top of the other’s head, “I don’t think I was wrong, just so you know. Even though I’m sure I did look pretty hot.”

“You did,” Wonwoo says, “but you also look hot when you just woke up, I guess you just can’t not look hot.”

“I really don’t know if you’re being a sap or just a pervert right now, but either way, I’m not complaining,” Mingyu says before leaning down a little to press a kiss onto the other’s lips.

“We have to make this a thing if you’re always like this after getting fucked,” Wonwoo whispers chuckling, and Mingyu can’t help laughing as well.

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this took me ten years to write for some reason, but I felt like I wanted to add something to this, so here is the shitty chapter I came up with. I actually found some time to continue something else though, so I hope I'll be able to upload the fic I've been working on for a while as soon as possible! Thanks for reading, and I apologize for any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still trying to finish a fic I started a while ago, but somehow I can’t bring myself to finish it and this happened. It’s not much and it’s kind of plotless, but I hope it didn’t turn out too shitty, also I hope I didn’t make too many grammatical mistakes since English isn’t my first language :)


End file.
